


A Waltz for Two

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Hero/Villain Dynamic, M/M, nothing dangerous; just Dark being a little ominous, nothing like an alluring stranger interrupting a dance eh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Roman is the brave knight. No matter what, he’ll always protect Thomas from whatever darkness tries to creep in. But what happens when a shadow in a suit reappears on a night off?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Darkiplier
Kudos: 12





	A Waltz for Two

It was night. Thomas was fast asleep, and the other Sides were settling in for various quiet activities. Roman loved moments like this where he could slip away and be alone. Sometimes, he liked to view Thomas' dreams to see what was at the forefront of his mind. Other times, he would sit at his desk and write open prose about emotions, or imagined love, or flying free above the clouds.

But on nights like tonight, he liked sinking out and rising in the quiet part of the Mind Palace that was closest to the Imagination. It was the next best thing to experiencing life as a  _ person _ that he could get without simply disappearing into the Imagination itself. He could let some classical music play in the background and relax. He even loosened up to dramatically dance along. Mere minutes ticked by before he let himself become lost in the moment. Eyes were shut as he danced around the space, singing along to the melody. It was like he was under a joyous spell that he didn't want to break.

At least, until reality came crashing down in the form of a cold hand grasping his as the prince was mid-spin.

Roman was twirled sharply around until he was caught in the hold of a shadow dressed in a neat, black suit. His eyes widened in recognition as he attempted to pull away with disdain.

"Dark," he hissed, "what are you doing here? I thought I had forbidden you from appearing and causing trouble before!"

"I hardly think this counts. I'm here on good terms." The music stopped. The silence only seemed to emphasise the intruder’s mysterious voice. "Surely it's not a crime to visit Prince Charming?"

"I am no such thing to you. You are to leave before I force you!" Roman steeled himself as the back of Dark's hand gently brushed against his cheek. "This is trespassing, and you know as well as I the dangers of an outsider entering someone's mind!"

"But look at where we are. This is the furthest point from Thomas' mind. What happens here won't cause trouble to him. Must you try and make excuses for me to leave after I came all this way?" 

"Yes!" Roman sputtered. He tried again to pull out of the hold, but it was as though his body was frozen like the music. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"We both know that isn't true, Roman." Dark placed Roman's free hand on his shoulder, and began to sway slowly. Roman could feel himself move in perfect time, no matter how much he willed himself to stay still. He had as much control of his own body as a puppet on a string. "I know we fought the last time we met, but I saw the hesitation in your final dismissal. You're intrigued by someone new and mysterious. I shall take your inability to look me in the eye as proof of that." Roman's head turned to face Dark in alarm, trying all he could to build mental walls to keep himself safe. Of course something like this was a secret indulgence! None of the other sides knew about the secret tales Roman created in earlier years where a knight cloaked in darkness tried to woo him. But this! This was different! It wasn't a game that could be dropped at will. This would have serious implications no matter what happened.

The music began to play a new song. A waltz in a minor key. It added to the atmosphere: foreboding, yet enticing. The small scene Roman had set for himself faded away to allow the pair to dance. Every step Dark took, Roman was able to match perfectly. No beat was out of place. It was only when Roman tightened his grip on Dark's shoulder did he realise he had full control of his body. How much of this dancing had been his choice that he had allowed himself to do on the pretence of being powerless?

"You see? This isn't so bad. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone you care about. I simply want to spend time with you." Dark's voice was low as he slowly spun Roman. Dazed, all the prince could do was hum in agreement. Despite the fact he knew he had to pull away and stand his ground, despite the bravado he should act upon and take control - he found he didn't  _ want _ to do any of that, just like that moment of hesitation and curiosity briefly overruling his desire to protect Thomas from everything that could cause harm during that previous fight.

Perhaps that was why he didn't struggle when Dark leaned in and brought their lips together. Perhaps it was why Roman's hand pressed against the back of Dark's neck in a quiet plea to stay close, and why the hand wrapped around Damien's back pulled him close.

Perhaps that was why he felt Dark disappear like smoke in his hold, the entity's chuckle reverberating around him as he felt Thomas jolt awake. But Roman didn't hurry to check what nightmare had stirred Thomas like he normally would. Instead, he gingerly touched his lips, feeling a cold tingle as his eyes remained focused on where Dark's had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and a good friend of mine have been talking about a crossover ship - Darkiplier and Roman Sanders - but in a royal/fantasy AU. There is the dynamic of the good prince and a villain monarch that is building and it is wonderful… but then I started thinking. How might it work in a setting closer to canon?


End file.
